Androsynth Guardian
Name: Guardian Craft: Androsynth Guardian Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 320 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 20; skeleton: 2/+10 Cargo Capacity: 768 metric tons Consumables: 24 months Hyperdrive: x1,417 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Sensors *Passive: 24 / 0D+2 *Scan: 48 / 1D+2 *Search: 96 / 2D+1 *Focus: 2 / 3D Weapons *'Molecular Acid Bubble Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward; but tracks targets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-6/24/49 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/48/98 km Rate of fire: 12 Damage: 4D Notes: *'Blazer Mode': The ship becomes encased in energy; replace the base statistics with the following while in Bazer Mode: :*Maneuverability: 3D :*Space 15 :*Atmosphere: 505; 1,450 km/h :*In addition to the normal damage for collisions, while in Bazer Mode the Guardian causes an additional 6D damage. :*While in Blazer Mode the Guadrian in immune collision damage. :*Duration: 12 seconds :*Cooldown/Recharge Rate: 2 rounds Description: When the Androsynth departed Earth en masse in 2085 during the Clone Revolt, no Human knew of the means to initiate faster-than-light travel. Cunning, imaginative and resourceful, the Androsynth outwitted their human creators by keeping a low profile until their means of escape came to fruition. In retrospect, it should have been no surprise that the pride of their space fleet, the dumpy little blue pod known as the Guardian would hide something more sinister inside its modest packaging, the sight of one quickly becoming the the greatest fear among Human military personnel. Near the the end of the Ur-Quan Slave War, the Androsynth Hit-and-Run squadrons along the Coreward Front occasionally used modified Guardians capable of extended Blazer modes, giving them greater range, mobility and destructive potential. Propulsion The Guardian is quite slow in its normal configuration, though it can still outrun an Intruder even with its low maximum speed. The ship's acceleration is quick, while its turning rate is poor. Blazer form is entirely different. That is to say, it's blindingly fast. Blazer movement is non-inertial, meaning the ship will instantly surge forward at full speed upon transformation and maintain this speed as it turns. Turning rate also improves significantly in this state, though it remains a bit restrictive while moving at Blazer speed. Instant acceleration yet delayed turning gives the Blazer an odd, jagged feel during maneuver. Primary Armament The Guardian's main weapon is a molecular acid sphere launcher. Although chemical in nature, the spheres can track a predesignated target from a respectable distance. The spheres can also distinguish friend from foe and will not damage the Guardian that launched them. Acid spheres are slow compared to other projectiles, but their duration is quite long and a Guardian can launch them in numbers significant enough to cover a wide area around itself. This weapon's erratic homing pattern makes it difficult for enemies to maneuver around. Secondary Armament The Guardian can compact into a ball and launch itself like a battering ram at enemy craft. This "Blazer" boasts incredible speed and attack power. Each collision causes 6D damage, though a Blazer will often crash against its target's hull multiple times in a short period before bouncing off in another direction. Once initiated, Blazer mode will slowly drain the Guardian's energy reserves until they are empty, then the ship will revert back to its normal state and come to a dead stop. Source: *Ultronomicon: Guardian *thedemonapostle